I've always loved you And I still do
by Tamtums
Summary: How will Alison's appearance affect Emily and the rest of the girls? Will "A" prevail or lose? An Emison love story
1. Chapter 1

Emily's POV

"Who's there?"

Silence filled the air, Red Coat stood in front of me not moving an inch. I stepped closer to her and she flinched at the sound of me stepping on the leaves.

"Please say something?"

She removed the hood, slowly turned around and revealed her identity.

Alison's POV

I slowly turned around, I've been caught by Emily. I was watching her sleep when she suddenly woke up. I tried my best to run but failed - she caught up with me before I could escape.

"Hey Em." I said with a small smile.

"A.. Alison? I thought you're dead."

"Did you miss me?" I was deciding if I should tell the truth or make this look like another hallucination while distracting Emily.

"I do, so so much Ali." Emily replied, I could see tears roll down her cheeks.

After a long time of contemplation, I moved closer to Emily and wiped off her tears.

"I missed you too Em." I inched in closer and connected our lips.

I know I hurt Emily's feelings when I told her our kiss in the library was just practice and I don't like girls the way she do. But I really do like Emily, I like her more than a friend. I was just too self-centered and afraid to tell the world or tell Emily that I'm in love with her, I was scared of judgement and I didn't want to lose my popularity in school.

The kiss was never like the other ones I had. I felt something that I never did before - love. I could feel from the kiss that Emily still have feelings for me. I pulled away and hugged her tightly, taking in everything I had missed out for the past one year.

"Em, I'm not dead. I'm still here. But A is hunting me down. He wants my blood."

"Please don't leave again Ali, you can stay with me until everything returns to normal. I won't tell Aria and the rest, I will need to tell my mum though." Emily said staring into my eyes. I could see happiness and yet sadness at the same time.

"I want to but A's still out there, one false step and i'll plunge into abyss."

"I promise I'll protect you Ali, I won't let anyone hurt you. Even if it means to sacrifice my life, I'll do the same. I loved you Alison, more than anything and I still do."

I smiled at what Emily told me, she's such a sweet girl, why did I hurt her so badly?

"I love you too Emily. I'll stay at your house, in case anything happens, I'm telling you now that I may need to leave any moment."

"Okay. Let's get into the house?"

Emily led me into the house and her room. I took a shower and changed into the spare clothes that she has.

Emily's POV

I can't believe that Alison is back. I mean for a long while now I believed that she's dead, everyone did.

Alison walked out of the bathroom in my clothes and sat at the edge of the bed. I scooted over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah. I've been traveling around the whole day."

"Come on then, let's sleep." I got Alison to sleep on the left side of the bed while I off-ed the lights.

"Will you cuddle with me Em?"

Without a word, I spooned Alison and I felt her snuggle into my embrace. It feels so nice to have her sleep in my arms, it feels so right.

The Next Day

I woke up with Alison still in my arms, she looks so beautiful under the sunlight that's passing through my window.

I pushed the stray hair on her face behind her ear and she stirred. Shit. I thought to myself. She opened her eyes and smiled, "Morning."

"Morning." I replied, she pecked my lips and I captured it with my own. I got up and straddled her, she slide her hands up my shirt and I slid mine up her sides. I bit on her bottom lip, she moaned and I laid back onto the bed.

"You tease." Alison said pinching my cheeks.

"Don't do that!" I laughed.

"Emily, breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom shout from the kitchen.

"Be down in five!" I shout back.

"Alison, just stand behind the kitchen door until I tell you to come in okay?"

"Sure. But first, I need to brush my teeth." Alison said in her sassy voice and I laughed, that girl sure knows how to make me laugh.

We got ready and I walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" She looked at me with a concerned face.

"Alison, she's alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Alison isn't dead."

"I know you miss your friend but this is outrageous Emily."

There's no way she's going to believe me unless I get her to see Alison with her own eyes.

Alison's POV

"Alison, you can come in now."

I took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

"Morning Mrs Fields."

I could see the shock on Mrs Fields' face, she kept looking at Emily, then at me.

"Oh. My. God." Was all Mrs Fields managed to say.

"She'll be staying with us for a while mom. And we aren't planning on telling the girls yet. Some stuff to attend to first."

"Okay. Breakfast?"

We sat down at the table and ate in silence until Mrs Fields broke the ice.

"Mind explaining why you're still alive?"

The question was obviously directed at me so I answered her, sparing her the details of my time on the run, away from A.

"There's a someone out there for you? And please, just call me Pam."

"Yeah and sure."

"Why don't you contact the police?"

"This town has enough troubles."

"Alright."

We finished our breakfast and Emily dragged me up into the room.

"Thanks for explaining the whole thing to my mum, she won't believe me otherwise." Emily said, flopping down on her bed.

"It's my job to do so sweetie, do you think your mum's gonna contact the police behind our backs? I mean she looks pretty freaked out just now and stuff..." I said as I trailed off, I didn't want to insult Emily in anyway.

"I don't think so Ali, she's great at keeping secrets." Emily winked at me and I laughed.

"So..." I traced hearts on Emily's palm, "Do you think we can go on a date?"

"I'm down with it... But aren't you afraid that someone's going to find out or worse, "A" exposing you." I could see that Emily truly cares and I'm really happy to know that, I'm sure that she's the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life. What am I thinking about? She isn't my girlfriend.

"Ali?"

I snapped back into reality and smirked, "It's dress up time."

That Night

Emily lent me her wig and I literally transformed my whole face with makeup. I wore a sweater with a hoodie, baggy jeans and sneakers. This is totally not my style and I'm pretty sure no one will recognize me. Okay maybe "A" will.

"Are we ready to go?" Emily peeked into the room and standing in front of me was the sexiest sight ever. She was wearing her shirt and skinny jeans that hugs her curves perfectly. Her wavy hair flows down her back and she wearing that beautiful smile of hers.

"Yes, more than ready." I winked at her and slid my hand into hers. We walked out onto the driveway and got into the car. We decided to eat at this romantic Italian Restaurant that is just ten minutes away.

"Table for two." Emily requested.

"This way please."

In less than thirty minutes, we're sitting at a corner of a restaurant, enjoying our lovely candle light dinner.

Emily's POV

Our dinner was great, until I received a text from A.

_Enjoying a candle night dinner with that so called girlfriend of yours? I hope I get to see some action tonight -A _

I was sure my face turned into a frown as Alison was quick to ask what happened.

I told her that it was nothing, I didn't want her to worry. Once again, my facial expressions gave me away.

"You better tell me what happened Em. Or else I'll assume that it's 'A' threatening you and I'll leave this town."

"Fine." I handed my phone over and she slammed the table with her hands.

"This is way too much!" The whole restaurant was staring at us. I have them an apologetic look, paid the bill and left with Alison.

I drove us to the beach, hoping that it can help calm Alison down. We walked down the beach pinkies linked, the only sound audible was from the waves clashing onto the shore and cricket calls. Every now and then, Alison would kick at the sand or any visible stone that was in my way. This is why I love her, she's so meticulous in doing things, especially with protecting her loved ones.

"Are you ready to talk about it Ali?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you get so mad?"

"Because I love you Em. And this ain't a game to me, you're not one of those people I abandon after I've used and played with. You're special." Alison had tears running down her cheeks, I wiped them off with my thumb and kissed her with all I've got. I felt sparks all over again, this is it, I'm going to ask her right now.

"Alison, will you be my official girlfriend?"

She stood there stunned for a moment before regaining her composure. Grinning at me, she nodded and clashed our lips together.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out to read the message.

_Official now? Keep it a secret, I'll leak it. -A_

* * *

_A/N : Thanks for reading my story! And do review and suggest what should happen next in the stor. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Alison's POV

Official now? Keep it a secret, I'll leak it. -A

"What do we do now?"

"I don't think we can keep this a secret anymore Ali."

"We can't just let "A" threaten us into doing something that can ruin our whole life."

"It'll do no harm if we do tell the girls. They'll be happy to have you back."

"You don't understand Em. If we do tell, "A" will want more and more from us. Until the "Jenna Thing" comes in. I don't want any of us to get hurt because of this."

She smiled and pulled me close, I wrapped my arms around her neck and breathed in deeply, her scent overwhelming my nose.

"That's nothing that we can do. We don't want the girls to think that we're ditching them or anything."

"Let's go then I guess."

Emily texted Spencer, Aria and Hanna,

SOS. Over at my house now.

I drove us home in matter of minutes, none of the girls were there yet. I sat myself on the couch and waited for the girls to arrive.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked concerned.

"Just nervous."

"I want to ask you a question."

"Sure."

"How long have you liked me?"

"I've always liked you. You're always my favourite, no one loved me as much as you did."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Emily!"

Emily ran over to the door and closed it behind her.

Emily's POV

"Hey."

"What's wrong Em?"

"Actually... It's nothing bad. Okay maybe a bit. But you guys would be so happy to see this."

"What is it?"

I opened the door and let the girls into the living room.

"Oh my god." Aria dropped her bag onto the floor.

"G...ghost!" Hanna screamed and ran behind Spencer, who as usual, is calm. "What are you doing here? Aren't you dead?"

"I never was." Alison shrugged it off like it's no big deal.

"Why didn't you tell us Em?" Aria said glaring at me.

"Uh... We're actually planning on keeping this a secret until "A" is gone. "A" however threatened us to tell all of you. Which we did."

Hanna ran towards Alison and hugged her tightly and Alison gladly returned a hug. "I miss you so much Alison. I thought you'll never see me lose weight!"

We all fell into a fit of laughter. Alison may have treated Hanna as her wing man, but there were times where Alison was kind to her.

"Aww... I miss you too... You're so beautiful now. And slim."

Hanna grinned at her and I walked over, sitting beside Alison.

"And we gave something else to tell you too."

Alison looked at me and gave her hand a tight squeeze. "We're dating."

"Finally!" Aria said cheering.

"We just knew it." Spencer added with a grin.

"Congratulations." Hanna said sincerely.

Well this is going better than I thought.

An hour later, the girls headed home and I was left alone with Alison.

"Baby, I never got to reply you just now. I was going to say, I loved you more than anything else and I still do. I mean, all this right now, it's so hard to believe you know? After you told me that the kiss in the library was practice, my world fell apart."

"Emily..." Alison was half smiling and half frowning.

"But now that you're here, I can't ask for anything more."

Alison leant in and I did the same...

Later that night

Alison's POV

"Do you think we should have a sleepover tomorrow? Since my mom is out Afghanistan."

"Aren't we sleeping together every night?" I said with a light chuckle, "silly girl." I snuggled more into the crook of Emily's neck as my eyelids slowly shuts.

"No Ali, don't sleep yet. I was talking about having a sleep over with the girls."

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll inform the girls tomorrow."

The next day

Emily's POV

Girls, sleep over at my house tonight? ;) - Em

I sent out a message and felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning Ali." I replied pecking her on the lips.

"I've just texted the girls."

"About what?"

"Sleep over, remember?"

"Right." Alison walked over to the fridge and poured herself cranberry juice, "Want some?"

"No, I'm fine." I walked over to the drawers and took out the pancake mix, "Baby, will you hand me 3 eggs?"

Alison handed me two and smashed the other on my head, "What the hell Ali?!" I screamed. She giggled and I poured the mix onto her.

"What are we going to have for breakfast now?" She looked at me with a cheeky face.

Before I could answer my phone buzzed.

I'm in - Aria

Okay - Spencer

Party! - Hanna

I laughed at Hanna's reply and looked at Alison. "Macs?"

"Good idea."

The girls arrived that night around 8, we had pizza for dinner and watched Scream 4.

"Emily!" Alison screamed and hugged me even tighter. "Scaredy cat."

"Spencer!" I said. "Stop it."

"She was never afraid."

"Well that was before, she had to act brave in front of us."

Ever since Alison came back, I learnt about the other side of her, the real her. Before she went missing, she had to act brave and all leader like, pretending to be not afraid of things, leading us like a real leader.

My phone beeped and all of us screamed.

SCREAM when I'm here 4 you. - A

"Just my Mom." I lied. I didn't want the girls to be more creeped out then they are already.

The next morning

"Em. Wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up."

"Five minutes."

"No right now. I received a text from A."

Spencer showed me a text with a picture attached to it. It was a picture of us sleeping.

Had fun? - A

"Girls wake up." I said. All of them woke up except for Alison who was no where to be found.

"Guys, where's Ali?"

"I don't know." They answered in unison, then we heard a scream..

A/N : Cliff Hanger! Please review and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's POV

We heard a scream from the kitchen and all of us ran downstairs. We saw Ally standing in the kitchen with a knife in her hand.

"Oh my god. Ali what's wrong?" I ran to her side and took the knife away.

"Fa..face."

"What face?"

"Wi..window."

Aria opened the door to the porch and saw no one there. "There's no one there."

Hanna walked out onto the porch and looked around, "Guys, there's a card, addressed to Ali."

I took the card and opened it,

Good Morning, what's for breakfast? -A

Alison shivered and held on to me tightly. "What face did you see Ali?" Since Alison was too frightened to walk all the way to the living room, I carried her bridal style to the couch and sat her down on my lap.

"What kind of face did you see?"

"Just like scream." She said hiding her head in my hair.

" 'A' must have been watching us last night." Spencer whispered.

"Actually 'A' texted me last night, I didn't want to scare you guys." I showed them the text in my phone.

"SCREAM when I here 4 you."

"This is not going to be good."

A week later

Alison's POV

"Where's my wig?"

"Second drawer on the left."

I pulled out the drawer and looked at them, brown or black today? I took out the brown one and proceeded to put on my make up.

"Are you ready?" I heard Emily call out.

"Just a second!"

"The girls are here!"

"Okay! Be right down."

We've decided to go out of RoseWood for the weekend. Firstly, no one knows us there, secondly, I need to get out of this house before I go crazy and thirdly, we can treat this as a small vacation.

I lugged my suit case out of the room, I really shouldn't have packed my whole wardrobe. But I have to look pretty right?

"Let me help you babe." Emily took the suitcase and brought it downstairs with ease. Wow, she sure has muscles.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Finally!" Spencer said.

"My make up is a must! I don't want to be recognized anywhere."

"Wear a mask!" Spencer shouted.

"I don't want to suffocate inside!" I screamed back.

"Okay okay. Break it up. Lets just go, it's getting late." Hanna stood up and walked towards the door.

Emily's POV

We borrowed Toby's truck for the weekend, he was waiting outside the house with his vehicle when we walked out of the door.

"Hey Spence." Toby said giving Spencer a kiss.

"Hey."

"When will you guys be back?"

"Monday. Around 8 pm?"

"Okay. Just be careful with my truck, it's my life."

"What about me?" Spencer said cheekily.

"You're my wife."

"Who says I'm gonna marry you?"

"Oh you will." Toby replied.

"Alright let's get going."

We placed our suitcases at the back of the truck and got into the front seats.

"Let's go!"

We turned up the music and we're on our way to Brookhaven.

Later

We checked into a hotel in Brookhaven. Spencer's parents are sponsoring this trip so we don't need to worry about expenses. What they don't know is that they're also paying for Alison, they never did question the high amount of money we took from them.

Alison and I have one room, Aria, Spencer and Hanna have one. When we retrieved the keys to our rooms, we realized that Mr Hastings had booked the suite for all of us but all of them had single beds. We asked for a change of the single beds into a master bed for Alison and I. Spencer also requested for another single bed because of an additional company Mr Hastings did not know about.

"So we meet up at the lobby at six later?"

"Yup. See you guys later." Hanna replied dragging her luggage behind her.

"See ya!"

Alison and I checked into our rooms. It has a small living room, bed room and a toilet with a jacuzzi inside.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say.

"This will definitely be a good trip." Alison breathed out.

"Totally agree." I bobbed my head up and down.

Hanna's POV

"Spencer, the key the key!" I said excitedly. I wanted to know how it's like to be in a suite, I've never been in one before.

"Chill Han." Spencer handed me the keys and I barged into the room. "Oh my god. This is awesome."

The room was huge, actually more than enough for the three of us. I found out that there was a jacuzzi in the bath room. "Totes on the jacuzzi!"

I ran to the room to unpack my stuff and got into the bath room. I changed into my bikini and was about to get into the water when my phone buzzed,

Who knew Hefty Hanna would have such an amazing body now? - A

"Guys! Call Ali and Em over, right now!"

Alison's POV

"Ali, the phone's ringing, pick it up!"

I ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Uh hi?"

"Ali, come over right now, with Emily."

"Be right there." I put down the phone and went around the suite looking for Emily.

"Aria's looking for us, let's go."

We rang the bell of the room and Hanna immediately opens the door, "  
'A' followed us here."

"What?"

" 'A' is such a pedophile I swear." Spencer said showing me the text.

"Lets just ignore him for now okay? Let's see what he does next. We'll just relax for now." Spencer added. All of us agreed to that idea and we sat down in the living room.

"Uh I left something in my room." I left room and headed for my own. I have a surprise for Emily.

I took out the rose petals from my suitcase and filled the jacuzzi. I poured in the bubble bath soap and put in the petals, I laid out the rest of the petals in a line from the door to the bath room.

I heard footsteps at the door and quickly hid behind the bath room door.

Emily's POV

"Ali's taking so long, I better go check on her. We'll just meet you guys later."

"Ali?" I called out as I opened the door to my room, I saw petals on the floor and followed it all the way to the bath room.

I entered the bath room and heard the door close behind me. "Hey baby, you missed me?" Alison said with a wink.

I laughed and pulled her close by her waist, "Yes, a lot. Even though it was for like twenty minutes."

"I missed you too..." Alison unbuttoned my shirt and kissed my shoulders, I shivered at the contact.

"Let's relax in the jacuzzi, what do you say?"

"I'd say yes." We stripped and submerged ourselves into the water.

"Thank you."

"For?" Alison looked at me confused.

"This."

"Anything for you." She said with a smile. She closed her eyes and laid her head back.

I got on top of her and straddled her, I leant and kissed her fully on her lips. She held my waist with her hands and I bit on her lips which caused her to moan. Well, this is going to be awesome.

* * *

A/N : What do you guys think about this chapter? Please review and do tell me what you think should happen in future chapters :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : To readers who had reviewed, thank you so much! I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter :)

* * *

Spencer's POV

"What's taking them so long, we agreed to meet at six." Hanna whined.

"I'll go check on them." I took the elevator up to their room and knocked on their door. "Guys, we've been waiting for a long time."

There was no reply so I used the spare key that I have to open the door.

"Guys?" I took a step into the room and the absence of sound got me thinking - Did 'A' do something to them?

I ran around suite looking for them and realized that I haven't look in the bed room. I tried opening the door but it's locked, "Emily, Alison!"

I banged hard on the door and Alison opened the door. "What? You just ruined the moment." She huffed.

I looked in and saw Emily on the bed covered under the blanket. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"You better be." Alison said.

"But we agreed to meet at 6."

"We'll be right down."

I left the room and went downstairs to meet the others, my phone rang.

Isn't Em sexy? - A

"What the fuck?" I whispered under my breath.

"What happened?"

" 'A' is following us everywhere."

"How do you know?" I heard Emily said behind me, I handed my phone over to her and Alison.

"Fucking pervert." Alison hissed under her breath. "Emily isn't for show."

"Awww..." Emily kissed her on the cheek. "You ain't for show either."

That Night

Emily's POV

So 'A' has been following us around everywhere. This is getting really annoying, 'A' has even seen us getting it on.

"Ali, do you think 'A' is intruding our love life?"

"A lot."

"Well, I think so too."

"But I'm sure we're strong enough to survive all this shit that's going on." Alison whispered in my ear. I held tightly into her hand and gave it an assuring squeeze.

"Yeah."

I snuggled into Alison's body and wrapped my arms around her tightly, "let's sleep."

Alison switched off the lights and we're off to dream land.

Alison's POV

I heard the sound of buzzing and I woke up. I looked at the clock and it's 4 am in the morning. I groaned and looked at the text sent to my phone.

Aria isn't feeling very well, she's got the stomach flu. Spence and I are at the nearby 24 hour grocery store to get medicine but we're on our way back. Forgot to text you just now.  
-Hanna

I read the message and woke Emily up, "Baby wake up."

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up."

"Why? It's 4 in the morning. Go to sleep." She complained.

"Aria's not feeling well, I think we better go over and accompany her. Spence and Han are out to buy her medicine."

"Okay." Emily reluctantly got out of bed and we walked over to Aria's room.

"Who's that?" We saw a figure with black hoodie walk out of Aria's room.

"Come on." I pulled Alison along and quickly opened Aria's room. "Aria!"

There was no reply and I saw Aria curled up on the floor with her hands clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Alison ran over to her and held her up.

" 'A' was in here. It's a guy. A..and I think it's -"

"Oh my god, what happened here?" We heard Spencer say.

" 'A' was in here. Aria said she saw who it is."

Aria's POV

"Who?" Hanna asked.

"Sorry I forgot."

"How can you forget something so important?!" Alison screamed in my face.

"I'm sorry okay!" I huffed.

I couldn't bare to tell Hanna that it's Mona.

Flashback

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking over something.

"Hello?"

I walked out of the room and saw a person in a black hoodie standing by the kitchen counter.

"Hanna! Aria!"

"No use calling for them, their out." The figure turned around and took steps towards me. "Hi."

"Mona?"

"Didn't expect it huh?"

"Why?" My stomach starts to churn and hurt again.

"Don't you remember how all of you treated me? How Alison treated me?"

Then I heard footsteps near the door and I look to the door and Mona was gone. A wave of pain hit me in the stomach and I fell to the floor clutching my stomach. The next thing I knew, Alison and Emily appeared.

End of Flashback

Emily's POV

All of us headed back to bed after Aria ate her medicine. I laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling with Alison in my arms fast asleep. I look at her sleeping peacefully. Sometimes I wonder if it's a dream that she's mine, I worry that I'll one day wake up to find Alison gone! and it was all a dream.

"Baby, I know we've been together for less than a year and it may be too early for me to say this, but I love you so so much it hurts. Every time I'm with you, I get butterflies and I feel that I'm falling even harder for you each day. Every day use to be a struggle when we're just friends, I had to fight back the urges to kiss you, hug you or even to simply tell you that you're beautiful. I thought you didn't return the feelings that I had for you and now you're my girlfriend." I had tears threatening to spill over, I kissed Alison on the forehead and fell asleep soon after.

2 Weeks Later

It's Alison and I's one month anniversary today. I've planned for us to have candle light dinner at the peak of a small hill. We would be able to watch the sunset and eat at the same time, i would need the help of the girls of course.

Need your help for a date with Alison tonight. - Em

I sent out the text to Spencer, Aria and Hanna.

Soon after I received a reply from all of them agreeing to help me. I woke up before Alison did so that I could prepare for the day.

Morning Baby :) I'm out to do some stuff, I'll be back in the afternoon. Love you.

I left a note on the drawer beside the bed and left for the supermarket. I had to buy tortilla wraps, chicken and salad for dinner. Hanna agreed to help me prepare dinner, Aria and Spencer will help to set up the picnic area.

I returned home with the groceries and Chinese take out, Alison was on the couch watching TV. "I'm home!"

Alison immediately got off the couch and ran over to jump on me, wrapping her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. "I missed you Em."

"I missed you too. Now if you'd like to get off me, I have to place the groceries and food on the kitchen counter."

"How about no." Alison said playfully, I laughed and she let go off me allowing me to put down the things in my hands.

We ate the Chinese take out in comfortable silence, I finished my food and washed the dishes.

"Ali, I have something to do, be right back okay?"

I drove towards Hanna's house with the groceries and handed them to her. "Thank you so much Han. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. So I'll just drop them off at the hill later?"

"Yeah."

Later at 6

"Come on Ali. I don't want to be late."

I lugged Alison out of the room and drove us to the hill. "What are we doing here?"

"Just wait and see." I said with a grin.

Alison's POV

Emily covered my eyes with a cloth and led me up the hill, when she removed it, in front of me was a picnic basket with a mat on the floor.

Emily lit the candles and pulled me over to sit down.

"Emily..."

"Here." She handed me a wrap and we ate our dinner watching the sunset. Soon, the only light comes from the candles.

We laid down on the mat and I blew off the candles. "What are you doing?"

I push off all the things on the mat and straddled Emily. "This."

I lean down and connected our lips...


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Emily, don't be such a joy killer." Alison complained.

"I'm fine sun tanning baby."

"Ali's right Em. Join us."

"Alright alright." I said as I threw my arms in the air.

I took off my shirt that I wore over my bikini and walked towards the lake.

"Looking sexy there." Alison said as she pulled me close by the waist. I smirked and pulled her head in for a kiss, which became a make out session in the lake.

"Uh guys, I don't want to ruin the moment but where's Aria?"

"I thought she went to the toilet."

"But that was thirty minutes ago."

"Shit." I ran over to my bag and took out my cell phone.

Looking for Aria? Go down to the lake house -A

"Everyone, we got to get to the lake house now!"

"What why?"

" 'A' has Aria." Was all I managed to say as we packed our stuff and left for the lake house.

"Alison and Emily, go check around the lake, Hanna and I will go check in the house."

We ran towards the lake and saw a piece of paper on the ground.

"Ride the boat out into the middle of the boat." Alison read out.

"Call Spence and Han now."

I called Spencer and Hanna and we're out on the lake in the boat.

"Are we supposed to trust 'A'? What if he-she is lying?" I asked.

"Whatever we can do to save Aria, we'll do it." Spencer replied.

We arrived at the middle of the lake and saw Aria on another boat.

"Aria!"

Aria was unconscious and we could see 'A' with a mask threatening to push Aria into the water.

"No don't!"

We heard a splash and Aria was pushed into the water.

"Don't worry, Em has jumped into the water to save her."

'A' drove away on the boat right after pushing Aria off the boat, we didn't get to see 'A"s face because of the mask.

"Guys, help me pull her up!" Emily pushed Aria on to the boat and I pulled her up after."

"First it's Hanna, now it's Aria. This is too much."

Fast Forward to Christmas

Emily's POV

"Oh my god guys!" Aria screamed.

"We haven't received a text from 'A' in ages!" Aria said excitedly, happy that 'A' might be gone for good.

"Don't you remember the last time when we thought 'A' was dead but he-she came back after five months?" Spencer said.

"Yeah. And the things 'A' made us do were more torturous and demanding than before." Hanna said scrunching up her face.

"But that doesn't mean 'A' will be back, right?" I wrapped my arms around Alison who was sitting on my lap.

"Em, not so tight!" Alison whined.

"I'm sorry baby, I just got protective." I said blushing.

"I love you." Alison pecked my lips and I smiled.

"I love you too."

"Now, let's get on with dinner shall we?"

We proceeded to the kitchen and saw the dinner which Mr Spencer had specially hired cooks to make. We sat ourselves around the tables and our phones buzzed.

"Think I'm gone?"

"Well, you're wrong."

"Happy Christmas!"

"Kisses,"

"A"

A/N : So sorry this chapter is so short! Please review and tell me what you think should happen in the next few chapters !


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating and I feel like a jerk but I have no idea where I want to go with this story anymore. I may or may not start on a new Emison Fanfic, well it depends if I can find a new story plot. But to everyone who's been reading, thank you so much !


End file.
